A Call For Help!
by futrLPwriter
Summary: Sam calls Michael Grant. What happens? idk. more chapters coming soon...too soon!
1. Call 1

Sam's hand was shaking terribly.

"Go ahead Sam." Astrid said encouragingly.

"Yeah Sam, go ahead." Caine jeered. Sam didn't know why it was necessary for Caine to tag along, all he did was jeer. Then again, Caine always seemed to tag along in the most particular times. He jabbed at random numbers on the phone and raised it to his ear. It rang.

Michael Grant had a great part for his new book, Lies, and was typing furiously when the phone rang. "This better be good!" He told the phone. "Hello?"  
A panicked voice was at the other end of the line.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" He sounded young.

"Who is this? You're the one calling me."

"What? Oh. My name is Sam. Sam Temple-" It was a joke for sure. "-and I'm stuck in the FAYZ! Please come and help us! We're starving! And kids are dying here! We really need your help!"

"Listen kid, I have better things to do then listen to you do your little prank call."

"No, no! This isn't a prank, trust me!" At that moment, Michael Grant wished he hadn't published that book.

"Listen bub, no more prank calls! I know your parents!"

"Oh really? Are they ok? Tell them I miss them!" This was too much.

"No, no! Don't hang up, no!" Sam pleaded. The man hung up.


	2. Call 2

"Well?"

"He hung up."

Caine roared in laughter. "Ha! I'm the younger brother and I can accomplish things _way_ better than you can!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Fine! Give me that!" he snached it from Sam's hands. Sam's burning lethal hands. He pushed redial.

_Finally,_ Michael Grant thought. _No more calls._

He spoke too soon.

Ring. Ring. Ring. That blasted phone. If he had Sam's powers, he would of burned the thing already. But no that was only fiction...

"Hello?"

"Hi. May I ask who's speaking?" the other line said sounding very convincing. Almost like Caine's... He wasn't falling for it.

"May I ask who are you? You're the one who's calling."

"Oh." he heard the distinct sound of thumb bitting. "Well..." the persuasive voice left in a flash. "Listen, my name is Caine Soren. I am stuck in the FAYZ, and I need your help. Yes you, old weezer. You don't know what I can do to you if you don't come."

"Not this again! I said no prank calls!"

"Don't you dare hang up on me! I am Caine Soren!"

"And I don't care!" he slamed the phone back in place.

He had writers block.

He had never had that before.

Before he could type up anything he wanted and be finished by lunch time. Yep, that good.

But now all he could think about was the prank callers.

Every time the phone rang he would jump up and answer the phone. And every time it was either advertisers selling scams or a long lost relative like his long forgoten aunt or cousin. He never recived the call he wanted.

It was the middle of the night. He lay awake, not being able to sleep. Then in the middle of the darkness, the middle of the night, when he was finally falling to sleep, the phone rang.


	3. Call 3

Astrid was smart. She would be assertive not aggressive but not sound too businessy. That would cause a hang up.

"Hello?" the man on the other line said.

"Hello? Uh, hi i don't know if you know this but--"

"You're Astrid Ellison aren't you?"

"Yeah how did you..."

"I created you. Wow, so it is true." the man spoke in complete awe. He sounded crazy.

"Uh..."

"Um..."

"Listen, we're trapped here--"

"In the FAYZ. Yeah."

"--and we need your help. Please, please come." She felt tears come. "Please." there was a lasting silence on the other line.

"Ok. I'll come."

He hung up.

Michael Grant hadn't belived it. His characters, his creations, were actually alive and--well he couldn't say healthy. And the one he killed off? They were prablaby dead. If the people who he thought would be fitting if they were alive, then if he killed one main person off...he would be a murderer.

He edged away from his computer. No, he couldn't. He couldn't just write someones death, that's horrible! Barberic! But why did he care?

Because he now knows that they are alive. And he has to save them.

_Oh great, Sam Temple mode,_ he thought. He wondered at the thought that there is a Sam and a Caine, and an Astrid, and a Diana, and a Quinn, and a Edilio, and a Orc, and a Gaiaphage, and a Pack Leader, and a Lana, and Computer Jack, and a Drake, and a Little Pete, and a Mary, and a Brianna, and a Howard, and many others, and all the rest of the kids trapped in there. He grabbed his coat and went to his car.

"Honey?" His wife, awoken by the phone was standing in his way. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere no adult has gone before."

"Where's that?"

"The FAYZ."

* * *

Uglieness in this chapter sorry.

brain groggy...


	4. The Trip part 1

_Watch me fall into the sky_

_Watch me fall into lies_

_Watch me walk into a haze_

_Watch me walk into the FAYZ_

Michael Grant never thought he was a good singer. He sang horrible, in his opinion. But the bogus jazz music inspired him to make some lyrics to it. After all he had the first glimpse of the FAYZ right in front of him. He expected there to be traffic, reporters, scientist, all that sort. But all that was here was a lone road and a bad radio reception.

_Watch me fall into the sky_

_Gone is Hunger and Lies_

_Nothing is here but the FAYZ_

_and all it relies on is _

_Plague _

Wait that couldn't be nessesarily true. There's still the other two, Darkness and Light. If he would actually be willing to write them.

The bubble grew as he came closer. He distinctly saw a small gate-like entrance on the side. There a girl stood guard.

"Yee-oh!" she said when he came close.

"Uh, hi." He passed by towards the gate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man. Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, in there?"

"Dude, don't you see? No adults allowed." she pointed at a sign above her.

"Well I'm a special adult. So, I need entrance to this place."

"Really? What makes you so special, old man?"

"Well one thing is that I created this."

"What you're the gaiaphage now?"

"No. I'm Michael Grant."

* * *

song inspired by band called Coldplay.  
Girl inspired by my friend

now i know why there's a bit of ugly in here and the last one. I HAZ A COLD. sad right?  
this only part 1. sry for the wait.


	5. The Rest Of The Trip or pt2

All in her life, she never thought of the day she'd meet him.  
She dreamed about the day she would have the honor of meeting the creator of all this. This thing. This horrible thing. And now there he was in front of her. Old, frustrated and old. The moment he said his name, her insides churned. She was flabbergasted.

"Yo-you're Michael Grant?"

"Uh, yeah!" he said in a "no duh" tone.

"Oh. Well then! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, can you just let me in?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure. Uh, but first you have to take some protocols. Just for safety."

"Ok?"

"Ok then. Pick an accessory." She spread her arms wide, showing all the jewelry she had on her.

"Uh, why?"

"Well you don't want to poof, silly! Grab a necklace! It's like, your lifeline to youthiness."

"Youthiness?"

"Well you do have to be young, you know! Here." she handed him a heavy looking medallion.

"Ok? That looks too heavy."

"Oh you rather prefer these?" she showed him a array of necklaces all containing the words love and Barney.

"Uh, I'll just stick with this one." he took the medallion that stated: Barefoot Winery, the best in quantity! 555-4567

"Oh and before you go! To exit the FAYZ, you have to say a magic password!"

"Oh, is it please?"

"No, silly! It's...it's...oh what was it?"

"You forgot?"

"No, no. It's something familiar...it starts with a Y..."

"Yellow?" he listed some options. "Yell? Yeti?"

"No, no. It's...oh i got it! Yee-oh!" she did the same welcome gesture.

"Yo?"

"No! Like this. Yee-oh!" she did the gesture again. "Oh and don't forget the peace sign!"

"So it's, Yo?" he did a lame mimic of the sign.

"No no, man! You got it all wrong! It's like this! Yee-oh! And the peace sign has to land right in front of your heart! Take it as a seatbelt! Do the seatbelt!"

"Yee-oh?" he did a better mimic of the sign.

"Not quite yet man. It's the right seatbelt, see?"

"Oh so like this? Yee-oh!" he did the gesture perfectly.

"Yeah you got it man! You got it!"

"Yay!"

"You can now go into the FAYZ! But beware, man! There's some scary stuff in there."

"Ok. Thanks." he turned and walked to the gates which were now open. The last thing he heard was "Yee-oh!"

* * *

Ok this was like a extra, right?  
Hey you all know how to get into the FAYZ now, right?  
The whole guard thing, again, was inspired by my friend.  
I do not own Barefoot Winery, btw.  
It's a real place, ya know.  
-Yee-oh!


	6. Inside pt 1

There was dirt. And grass. And some aroma he couldn't decipher.

Michael Grant was face down at the plaza, not knowing what had just happened.  
All he remembered consisted of random images of unknown yet very familiar people and places. A woman, two children, dogs, bright areas, a car, some of the sorts. He just didn't understand: why was he laying face down on a field of grass?

He stood up and dusted himself off. Apparently he had become the number one attraction. Everywhere, kids surrounded him, gawking at his sight. Of course he understood, they haven't see an adult in quite a while.

Sam was in town hall when he heard the sudden sound of commotion.

"Oh what now?" he stepped outside to find almost everyone in town either gawking or shouting questions that said: "Where did you come from?" "Do you know what's happened?" "You know where's my mommy?" "Man you're old!" ok so maybe those weren't all questions. He pushed his way into the crowd to face a old man, with question marks shown on his face. When he looked at Sam, his eyes grew wide and shown surprise and shock. Sam decided to set a good example.

"Uh, hi. Person. How did you get in here?" he tried to say with calmness. The man looked lost for words. Strange, Sam thought, it feels like i know this guy. Astrid appeared next to him.

"What's happening here?" she whispered to him. Then she saw why. "Strange," she whispered over to Sam, "it feels like if i know this man."

"Sam." the man said. "Sam Temple."

"Yeah that's me."

"Wow," the man whispered to himself. "It really is you."

"Uh..."

"Well then people! Party over! Everyone can go back to whatever you were doing!" Astrid intervined. She walked up to the man and said in a calm voice, "Hi. Uh, may I ask who you are?"

"Astrid?" he said with awe. "Astrid Ellison. A brainiac who was taking all honors the school had. Her nickname was Astrid the Geinus because she would always know everything."

"Uh, yeah but who are you?"

"Oh me? I don't know if you know me but I'm Michael Grant."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. He had heard that name before, in his dreams, everywhere. He knew this guy, somehow. He remembered his face. Was he a local citizen of Perdito Beach? A shopkeeper? No, he looked more literary. Like a bookshop person or an author. An author no doubt, there was no bookshops in Perdito Beach.

"How do you know us?" he asked.

"What? Oh I created you all."

"What? So you're our father or what?"

"No, I technically created this...FAYZ."

"You're the Darkness?" a voice asked behind Sam. It was Lana. She laughed incrediusly. "_You're _the Darkness? You've got to be kidding!"

"Uh, well actually, Lana, I created the Gaiaphage, the Darkness."

"Oh so you're God now?"

"No."

"Then--"

"I don't understand." Sam interviened. "You created a living hell? Why? How? I-I just don't get how it works!" Sam wanted to hurt this vile man. This man that created everything. The man that created him? The man that made the FAYZ? That man was his creator?

"Look I can explain everything."

"Then explain!"

"I'll explain. But after a cup of coffee."

They went to Astrid/Mary's house. There was Little Pete playing on his gameboy and Caine with Diana. Sam say the man look at LP, Caine, and Diana the same way he looked at him. They all sat down in the living room. For a few minutes the only sounds were the gameboy and the sip of coffee. Then he spoke.

"I don't think you would understand this but, you, all of you, are in a story."

"So we're some sort of made-up characters?" Astrid asked.

"Technically, yes." a shock silence passed through them all.

"So if you can write us stuff and write us to do things then that means that you can write us food." that was Caine.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Try it, then" he gave him a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ok..." he started to write. _Sam, Astrid, Caine, and Diana were sitting in a living room talking about how they want to eat a monthload of food when suddenly, food appeared behind them with a man that looked like Santa. _He looked up from the paper to find that nothing happened.

"So?"

"Nothing."

"So you're a fake?"

"No no! It's just that i usually type up my stuff."

"Here then! A computer!" he showed him Astrid's computer. Wow, Sam thought, he's determined. But what if he had some sort of plan up his sleeve?  
He started to type. _Sam, Astrid, Caine, Diana and Little Pete were sitting in a room when suddenly, chips and banana's appered in the kitchen._ He looked up from the computer to see that everyone was slightly moved and that there were crumbs of chips and monkeys screeching about.

* * *

ok this one was boring.  
so boring i have to split it in t parts  
so this is part 1  
hopefully part 2 is bettter  
wait i just spelled better with 3 ts  
interesting.


End file.
